Finding the truth
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: Ryoma didn't come back after the sea voyage. now he's back after three years. what will happen?RxFxT, ExO, MxK, KxI JxA maybe more
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any anime/Manga in this story.

A/N: this is just something I did when I was I college. I have written different versions and I thought this was the best. Hope you like it.

Chapter one: arrival.

A boy of about fifteen walked off of the plane, he had black with green highlights through his hair. He had honey brown eyes that looked almost cat like. He wore a white cap, a grey jacket, a pair of black loss shorts and a pair of trainers. On his back he had a tennis bag.

"RYOMA! WAIT UP!" a blonde haired called in English as he came off the plane also carrying a tennis bag. The blond was wearing a pair of kaki green shorts with a black t-shirt on. On top of the black shirt he wore a waist coat like jacket and a pair of sunglasses on his head.

"Kevin, must you shout?" Ryoma replied in Japanese.

"Not really… hey you alright?"

"Yeah." Ryoma said pulling his cap down further.

"They won't find out. They can't it's too well hidden."

"Fuji-senpai, will, he knows how to get things out of you with out you even knowing it."

"Chibisuke!" a taller version of Ryoma said waving at them. The only difference was their eyes. The older person had green eyes instead of golden brown.

"Ryoga!" they both called seeing him

"Long time chibisiuke, Kevin." Ryoga said as they walked up to him.

"Hai, Nii-chan." Ryoma said.

"Chibisiuke?" Ryoga asked concerned

"Hai?"

"What's happened?" Ryoga asked

"Betsuni." Ryoma said pulling the cap further down

Ryoga and Kevin watched the younger boy walk off further into the airport.

"Kevin?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Ryoga, demo he will tell when he is ready." Kevin said walking away.

A/N: hope you like. Let me know. if I don't get any responses then I'll remove this story and any others that don't get responses.


	2. introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any other anime or Manga in this story.

A/N: I'd like to thank Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR, DreamFreak336, Lolita-mist, liar-just-a-liar, Forever Dreamin, Nala1414, blackspica, Darkmocha, Angelwahalla and Spazwahall..., animegirl0610, DarkWing0 for all of their reviews. I hope you can give me ideas or requests on what you would like to happen next. Hope you like this chapter Mika-chan.

"Blah, blah." Talking

"**Blah, blah.**" English

#Blah, blah. # Kevin's thoughts

Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Chapter 2: Introductions.

Kevin's P.O.V.

As we watched our younger brother walk through the airport I could tell he was still being affected, even if it had been three years. I noticed Ryoga watching him curiously.

"Kevin?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, Ryoga, demo he will tell when he is ready." I said walking away. Ryoga walked beside me.

"Why can't you tell me?"  
"Because it's for Ryoma to tell you. Don't pressure him into telling you. He'd tell when he's ready." I said quietly as we walked up to Ryoma, who was waiting in the exit.

"This way chibisuke." Ryoga said directing us towards his car. Ryoma slipped into the back of a C3 Pluriel 1.4i Côte d'Azur after placing his bag in the boot. He pulled his cap lower and leant back against the chair. I slipped in to the front passenger door and closed the door.

"I'll be dropping you both off before going out for a while before picking 'Kaa-san up. 'Tou-san is out and will be for most of the day."

"Who is visiting?" Ryoma asked.

"Visiting? What do you mean Ryo?" I asked confused.

"He only ever goes out if he's visiting the person he is dating and if he's having someone over… who are you dating anyway?"

"You'll find out later. Any way oyaji said something about the old-hag."

"Old Hag?" I asked confused.

Ryoma was snickering in the back.

"What's so funny Ryo?" both Ryoga and I asked.

"Old hag is his old coach. When she finds out what he calls her she is going to kill him."

"I… Have I met her?"

"Iie…she was in hospital when you were last here. You saw one of the other coaches and Tezuka-buchou."

"Tezuka-buchou? The one that swapped the match with you?" Ryoga asked.

"Aa, I never asked him to do that."

"I know you didn't."

Ryoma yawned and closed his eyes again. Ryoga looked at him in the mirror.

"Why is he tired?"

"Three days straight of staying awake. He has been doing a lot of practice recently and he didn't want to stop."

"Make sure he sleeps before 'Kaa-san gets home. It will cause trouble."

"Hai." I said just as we came off of the turn off for the town. Ryoma didn't fall asleep but he was close to it.

"What are you two doing today?"

"Sle…" I started to say before Ryoma interrupted me.

"I want to go to the school." He said lifting his cap up.

"Ryo?" I asked turning back to face him.

"I want to see Senpai-tachi. I've missed them."

"Okay Ryo-chan. But we'll sleep till one. You need to rest."

"Hai."

Ryoga dropped us off at the house before driving away. We walked towards the house and the door opened. A long black haired woman with deep purple almost brown eyes stood there. She smiled at us.

"Okaerinasai" she said smiling at us. A Himalayan cat came rushing past her feet and straight to Ryoma.

"Karupin!" he said before picking her up. She purred contently as Ryoma petted her. He smiled softly and walked into the house. Both the female and I blinked.

"She's not been the same since she hasn't been with him." The lady said.

"I wouldn't have guessed, Nanako-san." I said sarcastically. She giggled and we both entered the house. I went up to my room and placed my stuff in my bedroom. I then went to Ryoma's and checked on him. I found him curled up on top of his covers with Karupin on his hip. I smirked and gently closed his door. I changed my mobile phone time and set my alarm for twelve. I then curled up on my own bed and followed Ryoma's example.

"…KEVIN-SAN LUNCH IS READY!" I heard Nanako call up the stairs. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I found it was five to twelve. I switched my phone alarm off and walked out of my room. I heard whimpering from Ryo's room. I opened it and saw him tossing and turning. He was muttering in English.

"No… don't…"

"Ryo-kun." I said softly sitting on the edge of Ryoma's bed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently shook it. "Ryo, time to wake up." He slowly came round. He blinked a couple of times before looking around the room. His eyes fell on me and looked confused.

"…Did I …?" he asked sitting up.

"Yes, Ryo. You had the dream again. You feel up to eating something? Nanako-san has made lunch for us."

Ryoma nodded and swung his legs off of the bed. He yawned and stretched. As he stood up he stumbled a bit.

"Ryo, you sure you want to do this?" I asked wrapping an arm round his waist keeping him upright.

"Aa. I need to get back into the swing of things…"

"It may be too early but I'm there if you need me."

Ryoma nodded and we walked down the stairs. Nanako smiled as she saw us enter the dinning/kitchen area.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Aa." Ryoma said before sitting down at the table.

"Kawamura-san told me that your senpai's are using their old courts. He never said why though." Nanako said as she placed chicken on the table.

"The old courts… the middle school courts?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Yes… I think that's the place.

"Is Taka-senpai still playing tennis?"

"He didn't say." Nanako said.

"We need to enroll…" I started to say before Nanako stopped me.

"Oji-san done that yesterday." She said sitting down beside me.

"I guess I could go and say hi to my old senseis." Ryoma said taking some of the chicken. We sat talking for a while before going to get ready.

I sat waiting for Ryoma at quarter to three. He came down at three carrying his racquet bag on his shoulder. I picked mine up and we left the house. We turned left and started walking towards the school the closer we got the more Ryoma edged closer to me. As we got to the school the bell ran. There was a rush of children coming out of the school. Many of them looked at us as if we were aliens and Ryoma clung to my arm. I placed a hand on top of his and squeezed it tight. He pulled his cap lower but didn't remove his hand from my arm. As we walked up the front stairs Ryoma heard a familiar voice.

"…Fujiko-chan why hasn't he contacted us?" a Red haired blue eyed teenaged boy asked.

"I don't know Eiji-chan." A shoulder length brown haired teenaged boy replied to his friend. As we past them some one bumped into Ryoma causing him to bump into me and into the brown haired teenaged boy.

"**Sorry**." I said not looking at him.

"**It's okay**." He replied. Ryoma and I had only gone up two more steps when we heard. "…Kevin… Ryoma…"

"Fujiko-chan, daijobu?"

"Hai. Ike before Tezuka-kun makes us run more laps." He said before running down the last few steps.

"**Shusuke**…" Ryoma said softly looking behind him for a second before turning to me. "Ike, I'll take you to the teachers lounge."

"**Okay, Ryo**." I said following him up the stairs. He took us up to the teachers lounge and knocked on the door. He opened it and bowed.

"Excuse us." He said before walking in. I followed him and found many of the teachers looking up at us.

"Can we help you?" a coloured man with brown hair and eyes asked.

"Sensei, are you still teaching English?" Ryoma asked turning to the man smiling.

"Who…" he started to say but at that moment an old lady came in and the room fell silent. She had dirty blonde hair and she was wearing a deep pink and white track suite with a white t-shirt underneath it. She looked up for the papers she was carrying and gasped.

"R-Ryoma!" she stuttered looking at him.

"Konnichi wa Ryuzaki-sensei." Ryoma said lifting his hat up to see her properly. She smiled at him before going to her desk.

"E- Echizen –kun? Is that really you?" the English teacher asked.

"Aa." Ryoma said smiling.

"Who is this?" Ryuzaki asked looking at me.

"Ryuzaki-sensei this is Kevin, 'Kaa-san and oyaji adopted him two and a half years ago. Kev, oyaji and my old coach Ryuzaki-sensei." Ryoma said politely.

"Nice to meet you." I said bowing to her.

"Kevin…… As in Kevin smith?"

"I changed my surname to Echizen."

"Well it's nice to see both of you. When did you arrive?"

"Early this morning." Ryoma said before yawning slightly.

The door behind us opened and Ryoma and I turned round. There stood a brown haired teenaged boy with blue eyes and a pair of glasses on his face. Ryoma immediately pulled his cap over his eyes. I looked at him confused.

"Tezuka." Ryuzaki said

this is Kunimitsu? I thought looking at him.

"Sensei." He said before looking at both Ryoma and me. "E-Echizen…" he said looking slightly shocked.

"Buchou." He said pulling his cap even lower. I smirked and shock my head lightly.

"Tezuka-kun, Ryoma-kun and Kevin-kun would like to join or rejoin the tennis club. Can you fit them in?"

"Hai. I can place them in the inter school tournament next week."

"Domo." Ryoma said pulling his cap lower.

"Ryoma, remove your cap. You're indoors." I said only to receive a glare from him. He did remove his cap how ever and he shook his head slightly. He pulled his hair back and tied it at the nape of his neck.

# He needs to cut his hair. # I thought as he did this. He picked up his tennis bag and turned to Ryuzaki.

"Why don't you both go and get changed and then we'll head down to the courts?" she suggested. We both nodded and left the room. Ryoma took us to the nearest washroom and went into one of the cubicles. I went it to another and changed. I pulled on my green shorts and black top on before placing my sunglasses on my head. I walked out and leant against one of the sinks.

"**Ryo you okay**?"

"**Yeah… I think… I … no…**"

"**Want to talk about this**?"

"**… Later….**" He replied before I heard a sniff.

"**Ryo**?" I asked walking to his cubicle. The door opened and I came face to face with a teary eyed Ryoma. I wrapped my arms round him and let him cry. After he had settled down he moved back slightly. "**Feeling better?**"

He nodded.

"**Let's go**." I said before pulling my bag on my back. Ryoma slipped his bag onto his back and we headed back to the teachers room. We found Ryuzaki and Kunimitsu standing outside the room waiting for us. I noticed Kunimitsu's eyes widen slightly when he saw Ryoma. Ryoma was wearing long black shorts with a black t-shirt. On his wrists were two seat bands and on his feet were black trainers and black socks. The only thing that was white was his cap. Ryoma was scratching his left arm while his head was turned to the wall away from Kunimitsu. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"**It will be alright Ryoma.**"

Ryoma nodded and we turned to both of them.

"Ike." Ryuzaki said turning and walking away towards the stairs. "So Ryoma how early did you get in this morning?"

"Seven am."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Slightly, demo we slept till twelve when we got to the house." Ryoma said edging towards me. We walked down the stairs and Ryoma clung to my arm. When we got outside there were no students in the court yard. Ryoma relaxed slightly and walked with out touching my arm. He instead scratched his wrists. I noticed this and took his hands.

"Ryo!"

"**I… I… sorry…**"

"**it's fine. Just don't scratch them.**"

I noticed Kunimitsu was watching us out of the corner of his eyes. Ryuzaki stopped at a corner.

"When I call your name come into the court. I'll call Kevin-kun first then you Ryoma. Just wait here ne?"

We both nodded and watched them disappear round the corner.

A/N: I hope you like this. Again I'll need reviews more than three before I up date. I may not update as often as I start college tomorrow (18/09/07) and it will be difficult to type my stories while studying. I'll update a.s.a.p. Mika-chan.


	3. announcment

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or any other Manga/anime that appears in this story.

A/N: I hope this chapter is okay. I like to thank konoyonouta, lylconfusedazn, Darkmocha, Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR, Lonely Rain, DarkWing0, DreamFreak336. I hope I can improve on what konoyonouta suggested. Let me know what you think and please make any suggestions.

Chapter 3: Announcement.

Tezuka Kunimitsu P.O.V.

As Ryuzaki-sensei and I walked off I heard Kevin talking to Ryoma in English. We turned the corner to the court and walked on to the court. All the tennis players stopped what they were doing and they bowed to us.

"Welcome!" they called.

"Members! Assemble at once!" Oishi Shuichiro called coming to stand next to me. All the members ran to their positions according to their years with the Seigaku's regulars in the front. I found Shusuke looking at me as if to find an answer to what he had told me earlier on. From the left Momoshiro Takeshi stood next to Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu next to him, Fuji Shusuke next to him then Kikumaru Eiji and then Kawamura Takashi. Ryuzaki-sensei started to talk.

"As of Monday you will have a new coach. Treat him with respect he's worse than me. The regionals are just around the corner and I hope you can do what you did three years ago."

"Fat chance. The only reason we won the last match was because Echizen opened the pinnacle of perfection." Takeshi said with his hands in his pocket huffing slightly.

"Momoshiro-kun, be quiet. As I was saying he'll be helping you out. He would have been here sooner but he has been out of the country for a while. Today we will be having practice matches. Momoshiro you'll be against Kaidoh…"

"WHY HIM?" They both called at the same time. Oishi bit back a giggle as I glared at them causing them both to gulp.

"Takashi against Inui, Oishi against Kikamaru…"

"NYA! Fujiko-chan against Tezuka-buchou?" Eiji asked with his hands behind his head but his eyes wide.

"Iie. This brings me to our other news. We have two mew tennis club members joining us from today. Please make them feel welcome." She said firmly. "First we have Sm… Echizen Kevin. 2 year." She said turning to the gate to Oishi's right. Kevin walked in with his shades over his eyes. He stood beside me and pushed his shades up.

"Domo." He said smirking. Tumble weed tumble across the court.

"….TEME!" Takeshi called.

"MOMOSHIRO! Ten extra laps!" I said firmly.

"…H-Hai!"

"Next we have our very own young prodigy Echizen Ryoma." She said turning back to the gate. We waited for a while before Kevin started to the gate. Ryoma walked in just as he got to the gate. They had a few quiet words before they joined us. Ryoma lifted his cap slightly.

"…Yo." He said looking around the club members.

"…Echizen!"

"ototo-chan, you need to be more vocal." Kevin muttered.

"Urusai nii-chan." Ryoma muttered back. Ryuzaki smirked at their little squabble. She opened her moth to speak again when Eiji called out.

"OCHIBI-CHAN!" he said before jumping across to him and holding him in a 'death' hug.

A/N: I know it's short but I promise the next one will be longer. Do you think Takeshi should have a little crush on Ryoma? Or should Kevin and Takeshi get together? Let me know what you think also tell me if you think I should put other teams in. Mika-chan.


	4. Mysterious pair

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or any other Manga's/ anime's that appear in this story. I will put information of my own characters in the chapter they first appear in.

Character Profile:

Name: Saiki Aki

Age: 15

D.O.B: 21st of May

likes: tennis, his dog, chi-chi, his boyfriend, Jun.

dislikes: Fish.

Hair: blue

Eyes: blue

Siblings: a twin sister.

Chapter 4: Mysterious pair.

Shusuke's P.O.V.

As I watched my best friend hug the younger youth, I saw fear in the youth's eyes. He stiffened before pushing him away, causing Eiji to fall backwards onto the court, before running behind Kevin and clutching to his shirt. Everyone was stunned, confused and worried. My eyes were wide with fury, concern and curiosity.

"…O-Ochibi-chan? (K...kid?)" Eiji asked in shock. Kevin has his arms wrapped round the shaking Ryoma.

"Momoshiro, don't even think about putting him in a head lock." I said in my deadly voice. I walked over to Kevin and Ryoma. Kunimitsu was already beside them. We both bent so we were eye level with Ryoma. He was about 160 cm tall now and Kunimitsu had to crouch slightly more than me.

"**Ryoma**." I said softly. His head whipped round. His eyes were wide and slightly red. "**Ryoma, are you okay?**" I asked him softly. He nodded still not letting go of Kevin's shirt. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down for a while?" again he nodded.

"…I want to practice… I may actually beat you now…"

I giggled slightly. "Masaka, we'll see… why don't you both come stand beside me till the announcements are finished?"

Ryoma looked at Kevin, who just nodded. Ryoma gave him a small smile and nodded back to me. They stood between me and Inui. Ryoma closer to me but not far away from Kevin.

"Sensei?" Oishi said getting her attention. She seemed to have been too stunned to remember what she was going to say.

"Oh… right… you will do thirty laps, fifty push up and sit ups before going on to practice. Second years courts B and C. first years court D. regulars court A. any trouble tell Tezuka. I'm training the girls today." She said before turning to leave.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, who are Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou facing?" Aki asked.

"Hmm? The mysterious pair."

"Mysterious pair?"

"Minna, Yudan sezu ni ikou. (Everyone, don't drop your gaurd)" Kunimitsu said before Oishi dismissed us. Ryoma and Kevin started out at a run.

"They are going to tier them selves out." Takeshi said

"I don't think they will." I said watching them as we started off. They were half way around the court as we left the court. Kunimitsu fell in beside me at the head of the group.

"What do you mean senpai?"

"They seem different from before." Oishi said.

"Aa…" I said before lowering my voice. "Mitsu-kun…? Are they the mysterious pair?"

"I think so."

"Senpai! Who are the mysterious pair?" Aki called.

"WE ARE!" Kevin called passing Kunimitsu and me with Ryoma by his side.

"…Since when did Echizen play doubles!" most of the club ask.

"Last time he caused as much trouble as me!" Takeshi said.

"Che…" Ryoma said loudly.

"What was that for Echizen-kun?" Takeshi asked. Both Kevin and Ryoma looked at him.

"Who? Me or Ryoma?" Kevin asked running back wards.

"Ryoma…"

"I don't cause trouble it finds me." Ryoma replied before turning the right way round and continuing on.

"What did they mean who?"

"They are both called Echizen now… we can't call them Echizen-kun any more."

"NYA! Do I have to call them by their real names?"

"When did you ever call anyone by their right name?" Takeshi asked.

"I do it all the time. My brothers, sisters, Oishi… who else?" Eiji said trying to think.

"Eiji don't slow down!" Oishi called.

"Hoi!"

I smirked slightly at Eiji's antics.

"Shu?"

"Gomen Kunimitsu-kun demo…(sorry kunimitsu but...)"

"You are worried about Ryoma ne?"

"Hai… he didn't usually push Eiji away when he hugged him…"

"Aa, we'll have to wait till he tells us and not a minute sooner."

"RYOMA-KUN! HOW MANY LAPS HAVE YOU DONE?" Takeshi called.

"Senpai-tachi is way to slow. We're on our twentieth lap." Kevin replied.

"T-Twentieth! Running a marathon?"

"Iie Momoshiri.(no peachbutt)" Kevin said before giggling. He and Ryoma past him while the other members laughed.

"M-Momoshiri! Get back here blondie!" Takeshi cried running after them. As Ryoma and he ran past us we got a glance of their conversation.

"…why don't we increase it by ten?"

"Un." He said as they started to run faster.

"How…"

"They're running at 20mph…" Inui said.

"NANI!" most of the club members said collapsing on the ground.  
"Minna, five extra laps." Kunimitsu called.

"Hai!"

Ryoma and Kevin continued to pass us till they finished their laps. They walked onto the court and started to stretch. I watched them out the corner of my eye and saw them talking quietly.

"Fuji!" Kunimitsu said sharply.

"Hai?"

"Daijobu? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes."

"Ah, gomen demo… Ryo-chan doesn't seem like him self and it's causing me to worry about him." I whispered.

"Hai Wakatta Fuji.(yes, i know Fuji)" He said as we walked onto the court. We began to stretch. Ryoma was sitting with his legs straddled.

"Nii-chan! (Big brother!)"

"Nande? (What?)"

"Help me out here. I'm trying to stretch and you aren't helping."

"Hey! I can't help it if you are more flexible then me."

Ryoma glared at him.

"F-fine I'll help you."

"Push your knee into my back. It will help."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Daijobu nii-chan. (It's alright Big brother)" Ryoma said before leaning forward. He grabbed his feet and Kevin placed his knee on his back and pushed him further down. Ryoma tapped the ground when he felt a good enough pull on his muscles.

"NYA! OCHIBI IS AS FLEXIBLE AS ME!"

"May be more." Kevin replied.

"What do you mean nya?"

Ryoma tapped the ground and Kevin let him up. Ryoma stood before slipping down into the splits.

"HOI! Ochibi is more flexible then me!"

"What do you mean Eiji-senpai?" takes asked.

"Just what I mean. Look." Eiji said before slipping down. Ryoma was now reaching for the foot in front of him his head on his leg. Eiji was supporting himself on his hands.

"See." Eiji said before standing and shaking his legs out. Ryoma continued to stretch for another five minutes before picking up his racquet. Kevin picked up his and they went to the edge of the court. Kunimitsu and I grabbed our own racquets and joined them at the side of the court. Kunimitsu looked around before calling to a second year.

"Aki!"

"Hai Buchou? (Yes Captain?)"

"You'll be referee."

"Hai."

"Daiki, Arata, Jun. You will also be the umpires from all of the matches."

"Hai."

"Which?" Kevin asked spinning his racquet.

"Smooth." I replied.

The racquet fell on rough.

"Service." Kevin said.

"End." I replied. We shock their hands and headed to our positions. Kevin walked to the back of the court and bounced the ball.

"Ne, ototo-chan, remember this is doubles." Kevin said smirking. Ryoma smirked in return.

"Urusai nii-chan." He replied before crouching down.

"S-Six-two…… Echizen Pair…" Aki stuttered out. Ryoma let out a giggle as he fell backwards breathing heavily. Kevin rushed over to him and skidded to his knees.

"OTOTO-CHAN!"  
"Daijobu nii-chan. That was fun." Ryoma said smirking as he looked up at his brother. I watched them and smiled slightly.

"Shu?"

"…Mitsu…I … he's hot!" I whispered to him.

"Mmm." He replied nodding. I looked up at him.

"Can we?"

"What?"

"Don't play that with me Kunimitsu. I know you want him…"

"A…Aa, but we should wait… we may scare him off and then he won't want to have anything to do with us."

I nodded in agreement and we walked to the net as Ryoma and Kevin approached. We smiled at them.

"Congratulations Ryoma-kun, Kevin-kun." I said offering them my hand. They both shook it.

"I see I chose well for the pillar of support." Kunimitsu said causing a blush to appear on Ryoma's cheeks. He pulled his cap lower and avoided eye contact.

"Ototo-chan that is an eye sore."

"Hmm? What is?"

"That cap of yours."

"So's your glasses." Ryoma shot back.

"The day you get rid of your cap is the day I get rid of my glasses."

"Aa, e oyaji **isn't a** Hentai."

I giggled and covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. My giggling had brought them both back to where we were standing.

"…Gomen." Ryoma said hiding his eyes.

"Daijobu. Ne, Tezuka that was a good match ne?"

"Aa, best yet."

"… I thought you would have beaten us." Ryoma admitted.

"You have improved more than we have Ryoma-kun. Beside neither of us are that good at doubles." I said smiling.

"Neither was I."

"True but may be we can see who else you can work with now?" Kunimitsu suggested.

"A…Aa."

"B-B-Buchou lost" Takeshi said as Aki told him the score.

"Fujiko-chan as well, Momo. It's not like its th only time they have lost." Eiji said walking up behind him.

"D-demo…"

"Pssshhh…Leave it Momoshiri." Kaoru said stalking up to them. Ryoma and Kevin were at their bags. I watched them. I noticed Ryoma slip a small brown bottle into his pocket. Kevin was talking quietly to him. Ryoma nodded and Kevin turned to Kunimitsu and walked up to him.

"Buchou, would it be alright is Ryoma-chan and I went and got a drink of water?"

"Hai." Kunimitsu said before walking towards one of the second years to give him a couple of hints. Ryoma and Kevin walked out of the court and towards the water fountains. Eiji was walking towards them and Ryoma stopped. He looked Eiji in the eyes before bowing.

"Gomen Kikamaru-senpai. (I'm sorry Kikamaru)" Ryoma said before running to catch up with Kevin. My eyes followed them and became very concerned.

A/N: I hope you like. Tell me what you think. Next chapter Ryoma's P.o.V. will update probably with in the next week. Please review if you read Mika-chan.


	5. Unwanted visitors?

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or any other Manga's/ anime's that appear in this story. I will put information of my own characters in the chapter they first appear in.

Warnings: Yaoi, BoyXboy, may have sex scenes, kissing, swearing, violence, violent flashbacks

"Blah" talking in Japanese.

"**Blah**" talking in English

#blah# Kevin's thoughts

blah Ryoma's thoughts

Chapter 5: unwanted visitors?

Ryoma's P.O.V.

As we walked away from Eiji-senpai I heard Momo-senpai asks 'when did he start apologizing'. I felt Kevin's arm go round my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "**You did really well.**"

"**... I… I feel like an out cast.**" I muttered as we continued to walk. Kevin dropped his arm and sighed.

"**Ryoma, you are not an out cast. You just need to have a nap and you'll be fine.**"

"Wakatta… demo I hate there tablets. Demo they make it better." I said walking to the water fountain. I slipped one of the tablets into my mouth and took a gulp of the fresh water. I turned and saw Kevin smiling at me. "N-Nande?"

"**You are being too cautious. Don't change, be yourself.**"

I blinked at him before leaning against a near by tree. "**My-self? My self right now is scared. I want to find a nice corner, curl up in a ball and cry.**" I replied not letting my eyes rise to meet his.

"Ry…" Kevin started to say before a call cut him off.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!"

I cringed. I was Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughters loud mouth friend. I looked up and sure thing there she was. Her hair still in the same style. In high bunches. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. She now stood at 156 cm and looked just the same. Her name is Tomoka Osakada.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" a long haired brown eyed girl said seeing me. She now stood at 155 cm. Her name is Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Ryo…who?" Kevin asked seeing them.

"**This is Sakuno Ryuzaki and her best friend Tomoka Osakada. Sakuno is Coach's granddaughter.**" I said as I stood. I took a step forward and stumbled. Kevin caught me.

"**Are you okay, Ryo?**" Kevin asked as he pulled me up to standing position.

"Aa… can we go back to the courts?" I asked in a child like voice.

"Sure, ike (let's go)?"

I nodded. As we walked I found my self becoming even more tired. I gently tugged on the back of Kevin's shirt.

"Tired Ryo?" he asked not looking behind him.

"Aa…"

"Climb on my back and I'll carry you."

"Iie… I just want to sleep… there is a tree near the courts. Let me sleep there?" I asked trying not to fall asleep against him.

"Sure."

We got back to the courts and I sat down and leant against the tree trunk. Kevin crouched in front of me.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Think so." I said smiling softly.

"Ne gaki! Come have a match with me." Momo-senpai called from the court. I was about to stand up but Kevin stopped me. He pushed me back down on to the ground.

"I'll do it Ryo. You get some sleep okay?"

I just nodded before falling asleep.

Kevin's P.O.V

As I picked my racquet up from where I had left it at the side of the court Shusuke approached me.

"Kevin-kun, what was that bottle that Ryoma-kun had?" he asked smiling with his eyes closed.

"His medication. He's been on them for about two years."

"Why?"

"I can't say Fuji-senpai." I said as I started to walk towards the court. I turned round to him and walked backed up to him. "Fuji-senpai, could you do me a big favour?"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep an eye on Ryoma please? He's not been sleeping right recently. If someone tries to wake him up he'll go into the way he was when Kikamaru-senpai hugged him or worse. If his head falls just leave it. I'll wake him up once I have finished this match… if he starts talking in his sleep call his first name and he should wake up."

"O-Kay." He said looking at me strangely before heading to where Ryoma was sleeping. I walked onto the court and Momoshiro served.

A/N: sorry for the delay I have been busy with college work. I hope you like this installment and I promise to write more for the 21st of December. I have a poll on my account for this story please vote. I will up date when I get enough votes and reviews, ja ne for now Mika-chan


	6. innocence of an angel and drills

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any anime/Manga that appears in this story. Any of my own characters will be introduced before the chapter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXboy, violence, swearing, implied sex, maybe sex scene's, violent flash backs, Boy's kissing.

A/N: thought I'd write another chapter as I had some free time.

Chapter 6: Innocence of an angel and Drills.

Shusuke's P.O.V.

As I turned away from Kevin I felt uneasy. He was hiding something and it was about the angel that was asleep against the tree at the side of the school and courts. I saw his peaceful smile and felt some relief. I walked past the other members of the tennis team, who were practicing their swings. I saw Sakuno and Tomoka approaching him. Sakuno was trying to stop the other girl from waking Ryoma up. I put my dangerous smile on.

"Sakuno-chan, don't wake him up." I said approaching them.

"Doushite? (Why?)" Tomoka asked.

"It's not nice to disturbed someone when they are sleeping." I said standing in between them

"Demo… (But…)" she started to say before Sakuno stopped her by placing her hand on Tomoka's arm and saying "Tomo-chan, I agree with Fuji-senpai."

"Mou! No fair." She said pouting. I sat sown next to Ryoma as they left. I sat watching the other players practice when I saw Kunimitsu (Tezuka) approaching us.

"Fuji, why…?" he started to ask before I turned to him and placed my finger on my lips.

"Kevin-kun asked me to make sure no one woke Ryoma-kun up… he may go like he did with Eiji-chan or worse."

Kunimitsu crouched down in front of me, with his back to the rest of the team, smiling slightly. "He looks so peaceful." Kunimitsu said softly.

"He does." I said before sighing.

"Fuji, what's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering what why he needs the medication." I said fighting the urge to stroke Ryoma's hair. Kunimitsu turned to me.

"Medication?"

"I saw him slip a small brown bottle into his pocket earlier. Kevin-kun said it was medication and he's been on it for two years."

"…Karu-pin…" Ryoma muttered turning onto his side his head dropped and his body followed landing on my lap. Both Kunimitsu and I blinked before smiling softly at each other and at the sleeping boy. I started to stroke his hair as his hat had fallen off and onto the grass.

"Don't you fall asleep as well Fuji." Kunimitsu said as he stood and turned towards the courts.

"Hai Tezuka." I said as I watched him walk to court D to help with the first years.

Ryoma seemed to move closer as if to gain heat from my body. He looked like an angel as he slept… just like his innocence as well. I continued to stroke his hair for about twenty minutes before Kevin came up. He stopped as he saw how Ryoma was laying.

"H-How…?"

"He fell towards the ground. My lap cushioned the fall." I said smiling at him, not wanting him to wake him up.

"Domo. (Thank you)" Kevin said before crouching down and gently shaking Ryoma's shoulder. "Ryoma… Ryoma… time to wake up Ryoma." He said softly, and full of love. I smiled as I felt Ryoma move his head trying to block out the sound and the light. He slowly came round and slowly opened his eyes.

"Nii…chan? (big… brother)"

"Time to wake up ototo-chan (little brother), we have drills to do." Kevin said smiling almost like a cat.

"Aww… no fun." Ryoma whined before sitting up using his hand to push him self up, which was on my thigh. He finally realised who he had been resting on and where his hand was. He pulled his hand away, as if on fire, and his face was red. "F-Fuji-senpai, gomen." He said looking down at his lap.

"Daijobu Ryoma-kun. You have known me for four years, please feel free to call me Shusuke." I said smiling.

"H-Hai… Shusuke-senpai." He said blushing deeper before turning to Kevin. "Nii-chan, what drills are we doing?"

"The coloured lines on the ball drill." Kevin said standing up and offering Ryoma his hand. Ryoma yawned and accepted the hand.

"Boring… ike. (Let's go)" He said picking his cap up.

"Fuji-senpai, can you serve the balls for Ryoma please?" Kevin asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Of course… saa… hard or easy?" I asked Ryoma. Ryoma shrugged and thought for a moment.

"Hard. I want to see if I can defeat that disappearing serve of yours." He said smiling innocently.

"That'll be interesting to find out. Only one person has ever done so." I replied as I followed them to the courts.

Eiji P.O.V.

I looked up from where I was stretching to see Fujiko-chan, Ochibi-chan (Ryoma) and Ochibi-kun (Kevin) heading towards the courts.

"Ne Momo… what they doing?" I asked turning to him.

"Who?"  
"Ochibi-chan, Ochibi-kun and Fujiko-chan." I said pointing to where they were walking onto court A.

"… I don't know… may be drills?" he offered.

"NYA!" I said jumping up. "That should be fun. Want to watch?" I said grinning ear to ear.

"Hai… mamushi what are you doing?" he asked seeing someone to my right. I turned and found Kaidoh's eyes glued on the court that Fujiko and the Ochibi's had walked onto.

"Pssshhh… Inui-senpai asked everyone to clear that court. They are going all out on this drill." I blinked a few times before grabbing Kaidoh and Momoshiro's arms and dragging them to the court.

"Eiji-senpai?" Momo said.

"If they are going all out then they will be using the Vanishing serve and water fall."

"Nani!" Momoshiro and near by tennis members said.

"Pssshhh… urusai. You are all being too loud." Kaidoh said still looking at the court.

"Nya! Sugoi desu." I said smiling and moving closer to the court. Every tennis member dropped what they were doing and crowded round the court.

"Ryoma-kun, are you ready?" Fujiko asked before holding a ball out. Ochibi-chan looked at him and pulled his cap down slightly.

"Hai Fuji-senpai." He replied.

Fujiko stood up and placed a hand on his hip. "Ryoma-kun." He said almost like a warning.

"Hai… S-Shusuke-Senpai." Ochibi-chan said lowering his cap even more.

#S-Shusuke… oh! # I thought as I looked between both of them.

"Echizen called Fuji-senpai by his first name!" Momoshiro and someone else said at the same time. I watched Fujiko's eye twitch slightly but his smile remained.

"Ryo-chan, thirty percent?" Kevin asked getting ready.

"No fun…" Ryoma whined looking at Kevin. He saw that Kevin was glaring at him before sighing "Fine Nii-chan!" he said almost in a huff.

"What does he mean by thirty percent?" Momoshiro thought allowed.

Nya, there are several possibilities." I said turning my head to the side slightly to see him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Power, speed, strength." We heard Shuichiro say from behind us.

"NYA! Oishi! I thought you were helping Buchou?"

"And miss a chance to see Ryoma-kun and Kevin-kun practice?"

"… nya, I suppose not…"

"Ne, senpai-tachi, you are being too loud." Ochibi-chan said.

"MOU!" Momoshiro said glaring at him.

Ochibi-chan smirked but not like he normally did. It was as if he was hiding behind a mask or something, he'd never pushed me off of him like he had before but he was a lot stronger than before.

"Eiji?" Shuichiro whispered. "Daijobu?"

"Hai… I just got caught up in my own thoughts Oishi." I said smiling at him. Fujiko twisted the ball as Ochibi-chan got ready. I could see that it was a blue lined ball. As it approached Ochibi-chan it vanished.

'Clunk!'

'Rattle'

All our heads turned to the cones to see the blue one was lying on the ground and the ball dropping to the ground behind Fujiko-chan.

"OI! Ryoma! Thirty!" Ochibi-kun called hitting Inui's waterfall and hitting the red cone. "Not sixty!"

"Nii-chan, you can't hit it at thirty. That causes trouble and I would have hit the net." Ochibi-chan said as Fujiko served another ball.

'Clunk!'

"That better?"

"Yes. Forty?"

"Hai."

Fujiko-chan's eyes were wider then they returned to normal before he smiled.

"Bravo Ryoma-kun."

"Domo Fu… Shusuke-senpai." Ryoma said not looking Fujiko-chan in the eyes.

"Fuji, Ryoma-kun, Kevin-kun, and Inui?" we heard Tezuka call.

"Hai buchou?" Ryoma replied for all of them.

"If you want to practice increase your weights."

Ochibi-chan 'che'd before going to his bag. He pulled out eight weights.

"Ryo-chan, not to many." Kevin said as he placed his own in his ankle weights.

"Wakatta." He said rolling his sock down and slipped two in.

"NYA!" I called as my eyes widened seeing his ankle weights.

"Nani?" Shuichiro, who was going into his mother mode and Momo asked. I was still watching Ochibi-chan. He looked up at me and smirked before placing a finger on his mouth and pulling his sock back up.

"B-Betsuni." I said still watching him. He bounced up and down for a minute or two before going back to his position.

"F… Shusuke-senpai?"  
"Hmm? Yes Ryoma-kun?"

"You have a new serve ne?" Ochibi chan asked tapping his shoulder with his racquet.

"Aa…" Fujiko-chan replied.

"use it, please?"

"It may be too fast…"

"Don't care." Ochibi said almost glaring at him. Fujiko-chan shrugged and changed his stance. He threw the ball up and hit it. it zoomed over the net and past Ochibi-chan's ear.

'CLUNK!'

Our heads, again turned to the direction of the cones.

"H……He cut Fuji-senpai's fastest serve!"

Ochibi-chan was flexing his hand. Fujiko-chan saw this and his eyes become slightly worried.

"Daijobu desu ka Ryoma-kun?"

"A-aa… that packs a punch… although it's not complete ne?" he asked looking up at Fujiko-chan.

"You are right. It is about seventy percent complete." Fujiko-chan said smiling at him again.

"Ryo-chan, you are falling behind." Ochibi-kun said hitting another.

"Nii-chan, honto no baka. I'll catch up." Ochibi-chan said changing to his left hand. Fujiko-chan fired three balls at him. He hit all of them in the right direction.

"You're not going to give up easily ne Ryoma kun?" Fujiko-chan said smiling even more.

"Hai… can you increase your speed by twenty percent?"

"to seventy?"

"Onegai?"

"okay. Here I go."

We stood there for ten minutes more watching the younger of the four hit the balls at the right cones with out breaking a sweat.

"Eiji." I heard Tezuka say.

"Hoi?" I asked turning my head to him.

"We're meeting at the street courts tomorrow at nine tell the other regulars?"

"Hai. Oishi."

"Hmm? Nande?"

"Tezuka-buchou says the regulars are meeting at the street courts tomorrow at nine."

"A.m.?"  
"Hai."

"Momo, Kaidoh?"

"We heard." Momo said not taking his eyes off of the drill.

"We can tell the others later ne?" Oishi said.

I nodded before realising some thing. I looked around. "ne… Oishi? Where's Taka-san nya?"

Oishi looked around and looked confused. "I thought he was here. I haven't seen him in a while though. Have you Tezuka?"

Everyone was now watching Tezuka. Tezuka took his eye's off of the drills and shook his head. "no…" he started to say when we heard a call.

"RYOMA!"

A/N: what happens next? Review and you will find out. no reviews no update. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it. till next time Mika-chan

AA/N: the poll is for either the sequel or for later chapters. Please chose you'll find it on my profile. (Shinigami sekkus Koneko or 1251719) Mika-chan


	7. Some truth

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any anime/Manga that appears in this story. Any of my own characters will be introduced before the chapter.

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXboy, violence, swearing, implied sex, maybe sex scene's, violent flash backs, Boy's kissing.

A/N: thought I'd write another chapter as I had some free time.

Chapter 7: some truth

Kevin P.O.V.

As I saw Ryoma fall backwards towards the ground I called his name and ran towards him. I skidded halfway across the court and caught him.

"Ryoma… Ryo-chan, can you hear me?" I asked brushing a few stray hairs out of his face.

"N-Nii-chan… don't feel well…"

"Can you stand?" I asked supporting him slightly. He tried to sit up however he fell back into my arms.

"T-to weak…"

I saw someone kneel on the other side of Ryoma. "Ryoma, daijobu desu ka?" I heard Shusuke ask. Ryoma shook his head. I tried to lift him up however my arms didn't seem to work.

"Kevin-kun maybe we should get him inside?" Shusuke suggested.

"I agree however I can't seem to lift him." I explained.

Shusuke took Ryoma out of my arms; as if he was a new born baby; and carried him out of the court. I grabbed Ryoma's bag as I ran after him. Shusuke laid Ryoma on one of the benches in the changing rooms.

"Ryo-chan, I need you to tell me what's wrong." I said kneeling beside him.

"…Not feeling good…Bucket…"

I grabbed the nearest waste bucket and held it while Ryoma throw up. He heaved a few times before lying back on the bench.

"Want to go home?" I asked brushing some of his hair off of his face. He nodded and I took my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Ryoga's number.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly when he finally picked up.

"Nii-kun! Finally! Ototo-chan isn't well can you pick us up?"

"Nani! How ill?"

"Throwing up ill."

"I can be there in about half an hour. Where are you?"  
"Seigaku middle school we are in the changing rooms."

"Okay be there soon Ja."

"Ja." I said hanging up. "Ryo-chan, nii-kun's coming can you last half an hour?"

"T-think so." He said before curling up on his side. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Kevin-kun how is he?" I heard Oishi ask.

"He's okay I think." I said stroking his hair.

"Nii-chan… no do that…" Ryoma said squatting my hand away causing me to giggle.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No like… Karupin…"

"Karupin is at home."

"No… Plush Karupin…" he said pointing at his bag. I looked at him confused but opened his bag and found a replicate of Karupin only in teddy form. I smirked and remembered how Ryoga had picked it up for him in France. I handed it to him and Ryoma took it and held it close.

"D-Doushite?" I asked still slightly confused.

"I can't hold Karupin like this. She'd scratch me to death." He said holding the plush closer.

"True." I said softly. I watched Ryoma as he fell asleep before sighing.

"Kevin-kun?"

"Hai?"

"What's wrong? Why is Ochibi-chan ill?" Eiji asked curiously.

Kevin sighed and slid onto the floor. "Ryoma has… nightmares, flashbacks if you will. No one knows when they are going to come up. They can occur at any time how ever the medication that he uses makes him sleepy and sometimes they have worse effects on him."

"Worse… affects?"

"Throwing up, migraines so on and so forth. He's been on six different kinds of medication since the open three years ago." Kevin said before sighing. He stood and walked to the court again. He packed up his and Ryoma's equipment before picking up both their bags and going towards the changing rooms. As he approached he found a very confused Ryoga looking around.

"N-Nii-chan?"

"AH! Chibisuke! Yokatta! I thought I was in the wrong place."

"Nah, you're not. Come on Ototo-chan is in here." Kevin said smiling as he showed him to the changing rooms. Kevin opened the door and found Shusuke trying to hold a thrashing Ryoma down. Kevin dropped the bags and ran over to him. He leant in and whispered in Ryoma's ear while stroking his hair. After about ten minutes Ryoma settled down and fell into a dreamless sleep. Kevin sighed and sat back. "Like I said it can happen anytime." He muttered. Ryoga stepped further into the room and slipped his shades into the top of his head.

"You really need to tell us what happened Chibi other wise we can't help chibisuke." Ryoga said glaring slightly.

"Not my place to tell. He'll tell when he's ready." Kevin said picking the bags up again. Shusuke pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and wrote his number on the sheet. Eiji took it off of him and did the same the remainder of the regulars did the same until all their numbers were on the sheet. Ryoga picked Ryoma up and walked to the door.

"Ochibi-kun!" Eiji said jumping across to Kevin. Kevin turned and looked at him confused before cocking his head to the side. "Here! This is our numbers. Text us and let us know how ochibi-chan is doing nya?"

"Hai Eiji-senpai." Kevin said taking the piece of paper before opening the door. He was about to step out however he came face to face with Kunimitsu.

"Buchou! Gomen." Kevin said bowing.

"Daijobu Kevin-kun. Come to the tennis courts tomorrow morning about nine half nine. Bring Ryoma if he's better."

"Hai Buchou."

"Ja ne Kevin-kun, Echizen-san."

"Ja Tezuka-kun." Ryoga said. Kunimitsu moved aside and allowed Ryoga and Kevin out. Shusuke followed them to the car with Ryoma's school bag and tennis bag. Ryoga opened his car and managed to get Ryoma into the back seat without waking him up. Shusuke and Kevin placed the bags in the back and Shusuke stood back as Kevin climbed into the passenger seat. Ryoga climbed into the driver seat and clipped in.

"Ja ne Fuji-senpai. See you tomorrow." Kevin said waving to him.

"Oi, chibi clip in." Ryoga said smirking.

"Mmhmm." Kevin said sticking his tongue out at Ryoga but clipped in. once he was clipped in Ryoga turned the engine on and they drove off leaving Shusuke looking after them.

A/N: sorry for the long await I had exams and course work to do. I am actually surprised how quickly I managed to finish typing this. I hop you enjoy this chapter Mika-chan. P.S. will hopefully have another chapter up soon.


	8. slightly confused

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any anime/Manga that appears in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any anime/Manga that appears in this story. I will include my own characters and write information on them in the chapter they appear in.

A/N: Hi all I hope you like this I have been writing my stories on paper before improving them on my computer. I always change things and hoping that everyone will like it. Mika-chan.

Chapter 8: Confused?

Ryoma P.O.V.

As I came through I saw fuzzy images. I blinked a few times before realizing I was in my room. I leaned on one of my hands and looked at my clock. I saw that it was seven o'clock. I blinked a few times before heading to the door. I looked out and found the house almost quiet. I heard a soft humming coming from downstairs. I leant against the wall as I walked down the hall way. I got to the bottom of the stairs and into the kitchen before blinking.

"N-Nanako-san?"

"AH! Ryoma-san! Don't do that! You scare the life out of me."

"Gomen… where is everyone?"

"Asleep. It's only seven am…you are up early."

"Aa… I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Well have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready. Japanese." Nanako said smiling at him. I sat down at the table and stared at the table.

"Dozo Ryoma-san. Eat up and get ready. Kevin-san will be up soon."

"Aa…" I said before placing my hands together. "Ittakemasu." I said before picking up my chopsticks. I picked at breakfast. I was half way through when Nanako placed three bottles of milk on the table. I glanced at her and then the milk. "Domo." I gulped all three down before heading upstairs. I felt slightly sick but it didn't bother me. I got ready and returned downstairs to see my mum sitting at the table.

"Ryoma-chan! Ohayou."

"Ohayou 'kaa-san."

"How are you today?"

"I'm well 'kaa-san… are you working today?"

"No. I am going to be doing some shopping so I will be in most of the day… Are you meeting up with your tennis friends today?"

"Don't know."

"Ohayou!" Kevin said bouncing into the room. I glanced at him before sighing.

"Too full of energy." I muttered before Kevin hugged mum.

"You're in high spirits today Kevin."

"Aa, Senpai tachi are meeting us at the street courts between nine and half nine, I think we will be playing a few games. How is Ryo-chan feeling today?"

"I'm fine." I replied before putting Karupin's food in her bowl.

'meow' she called as she came into the room. I pour some milk into a dish for her and returned the milk to the fridge. I placed my stuff in my bag before waiting on Kevin. Ryoga came down and ruffled my hair as he walked past me.

"Nii-san!" I said scolding him. He just laughed and kissed Nanako and mum on the cheek before taking an orange.

"Ready for today?"

"Aa… Kevin, what you doing?"

"Texting."

"Who?"

"Senpai tachi. They wanted to know how you were after yesterday."

"Oh…"

"Ready Kevin?"

"Yes."

"Chibisuke?"

"I've been ready for a while."

"What do you mean?" Kevin, Mum and Ryoga asked.

"Ryoma-san's been up since about seven." Nanako-san said. I looked around trying to find my favourite cap but couldn't find it. I sighed and lifted my bag. Kevin attempted to jump on my back but stopped when he saw me physically stiffen. I guess mum and Nanako didn't see it because they continued what they were doing. Ryoga gave me a look that said that I would be telling him later.

"Why you coming with us nii-san?" I asked confused slightly.

"Some one needs to be there to look after you when Kevin's playing."

"Minna will be there…"

"And they'll be watching the matches as well. now hurry up before your senpai's get worried."

"Senpai-tachi hardly ever worry… except may be Oishi-senpai."

"what ever chibisuke. Come on let's take the car."

"Yadda!" I said walking out of the house and to the front gate I walked out only to bump into someone. "Ohf… Oishi-senpai?"

"Oh, Ryoma-kun. Gomen."

"Daijobu desu senpai… why…?"

"I live two streets in that direction." Oishi said pointing to his left. "Eiji and I usually meat up here and head out however he's not here. I can't get through to him either."

I blinked slightly confused. Eiji always had his phone on no matter what.

"Oishi-senpai?" I heard Kevin ask from behind me.

"Ohayou Kevin-kun… Ryoga-san."

"Oh? Oishi-kun Ohayou."

I blinked and moved down the street towards the corner.

"Matte Ryoma!" Kevin called. I slowed slightly and waited for him to catch up. He linked arms with me and lowered his voice so only I could hear him.

"**It's okay Ryo-chan; no one is going to hurt you.**"

"**Kevin, I need time. I can't deal with too much just now.**"

"**Ryoma, you've healed well…**"

"**No I've not! That's what I mean. Even if it seems like I have I haven't… Ryoga's even noticed.**"

"**What? When?**"

"**This morning.**"

"Oi, chibisuke."

"Usiu?"

"If you keep walking you you'll miss the stairs."

I blinked and looked to my left and saw the stairs. I didn't even realise who was standing in front of me.

"Ochibi-chan?" I heard Eiji say. I looked back to him and found him looking at me confused.

"Eiji…nii-san?"

"Ohayou Ochibi chan… are you okay?"

I just nodded. He smiled but different than what I remembered them to be.

"Eiji!"

"Ohayou Oishi."

"Where you been? Are you okay? Do I need to send for my uncle?"

"No. no, I'm fine. I just had a check up today." Eiji said forcing a smile.

"A check up for what? You are alright… right?"

"It was just checking my bone strength. Me being so flexible they need to check that they are strong enough to cope with my way of playing. Especially when it comes to my back flips and splits."

"Ah, okay."

I walked up the stairs with the others closer behind me. I stopped at the top and saw that there were three people already there. Two of them were Shusuke and Kunimitsu and the other was Kojirou Saeki, vice captain of Rokkaku chuu and Shusuke's best friend since child hood. I felt a pang of jealousy and sadness when I saw Shusuke and Kunimitsu's hands entwined. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"**What ya looking at Ryo?**"

"Nothing Kevin… Ryoga?"

"…Hmm? Nani chibisuke?"

"What you looking at?"

"Betsunie… let's head in."

"In… Ryoga we are in the outdoors." I said giving him a strange look. "We can't head in."

Ryoga laughed and headed on to the court. As he entered all three boys stopped talking and they looked up. Kunimitsu and Shusuke looked up and so did Saeki. Saeki gasped before jumping to his feet and ran and jumped at Ryoga. Ryoga smiled and caught him before kissing him. I walked past them and placed my bag on a bench not that far from the front of the stands. I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked up and saw Shusuke looking at me.

"……Shusuke-senpai?"

"Ohayou Ryoma-kun." Shusuke said smiling.

"N-Nani?"

Shusuke leant in and I closed my eyes. I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. My eyes opened and blinked. I looked up to find Shusuke smiling at me. I looked at him confused before he wiped my hat out and placed it on my head backwards.

"…Where did you find it?"

"Horio-kun found it last night after you left. We said that we would him we'd deliver it to you when we saw you."

"D-Domo." I said before slipping my hoddie off and started to go to the court only to be stopped when I felt someone approaching me from behind. I turned and saw Kunimitsu standing behind me.

"Ohayou Buchou."

"How are you felling today Ryoma?"

"…Well. Better than I have been."

"That's good. Don't over exert your self today. Sit out when you feel the need too."

I blinked but nodded. I went to the edge of the court and started my warm up. I noticed Kevin laughing at Ryoga and Saeki. Ryoga glaring at Kevin, Saeki blushing slightly, Oishi and Kunimitsu were talking quietly and Shusuke was standing talking to the blushing Saeki. I notice Eiji sitting at the edge of the court with his head in his hands. I walked over to him.

"E…Eiji nii-san…"

Eiji's head popped up. His eyes were wide and his pace paled fast before regaining colour on recognising me. "O-O-chibi-chan? Are you alright?"

"Hai, I was just wondering if you could help me with my stretching."

"Of course."

I smiled as Eiji jumped up and we walked away from the other side of the court away from the others. Eiji helped me starch and loosen up. I hesitated before turning to him.

"Eiji nii-san…"

"Nande Ochibi-chan?"

"… it's not good to hide your emotions. Especially when they tear you apart."

"W…What do you mean Ochibi chan?"

"…… if it weren't for Kevin I wouldn't be able to face anyone. not after that happened. I wanted to curl up and die but … Kevin helped me through. He was like my anchor to this world… anyway… it's best to talk to someone that has gone through it."

"…GONE through it. what would you know?"

I looked him in the eyes, feeling the sting in my eyes. "… I went through it… three years ago…"

"O…… Ochibi-chan, gomen nesai."

I shock my head. "Daijobu Eiji-nii-san. Just remember there are more than just me that it has happened to. Kevin, Shusuke, me and Jirou."  
"…That many?"

"Aa, demo not all are over it. they get to a certain point and they freeze… maybe it is time to let Oishi-senpai know or at least talk to Shusuke about it." I suggested standing and offering my hand to Eiji. Eiji took it and stood as well.

"You're right Ochibi-chan. I really should let it off my chest. Give me some time to tell someone?"

"You have as long as it takes to tell Eiji nii-san. Just don't let Oishi-senpai wait to long."

"You know Ochibi chan I like the new you… well not the jumpy part."

"you and I both. Looks like Momo-senpai is finally here shall we?"

"Hai, Ryoma."

I stopped in my tracks before turning to Eiji. "T...That's the first time you have called me by my first name."

"It's about time I did Ryoma-kun." Eiji said smiling softly. Eiji gently placed an arm round my shoulder and we walked back to the others. Kevin noticed us first and raised an eyebrow when he saw Eiji's arm round my shoulder.

"Domo Eiji nii-san."

"Daijobu Ryoma-kun. It's the least I could do." Eiji said smiling before going over to his bag and placing more weights in his power anklets and wrists. I saw Shusuke watching me out the corner of his eyes.

"Ryoma-chan." Kevin said walking up to me.

"Hmm?"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing much. Eiji was just helping me starch." I said smiling."

"Careful or they might think you and he are an item."

"But we're not hence why I called him 'eiji-nii-san' besides that's all I see him as. An older brother and a friend." I said smiling slightly before seeing Momoshiro Takeshi running up the stairs

"GOMEN!" he called as he got to the top.

A/N: Gomen minna. I have been on work placement and haven't had time to write much. I'll hopefully have more time to write now that I have finished work placement. Mika-chan.


	9. Friendly match?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any anime/Manga that appears in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any anime/Manga that appears in this story. I will include my own characters and write information on them in the chapter they appear in.

A/N: hi minna, gomen nesai. I really should have updated long ago but have been reeeeaaallly busy. I am also planning my 21st Birthday party but hopefully things will be back into the normal swing of things when October swings round. Anyway on with the story. Mika-chan xxxxx

Chapter 9: Friendly matches?

Shuichiro Oishi P.O.V.

As I stood waiting on Kunimitsu telling us why we were here to begin with I noticed that Eiji and Ryoma were talking quietly while they stretched. I also notice the difference in Eiji, his facial expressions had been different for a while and I was beginning to worry about him. I saw that Syuusuke was watching them closely as well.

#why would Syuusuke be watching Ryoma and Eiji? #

"GOMEN" we heard Takes call as he ran up the stairs. As he came to the top Ryoma and Eiji stood beside Kevin, Kevin and Ryoma were smirking.

"Sleep in late senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"H-Hai… you aren't asleep? Why?"

"Why would I be asleep?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Because that's what you did all the time you were here before hand."

"Really? I thought I beat you at tennis and went to school as well."

"A……"

"He has you there Momo-chi." Eiji said smiling.

"Okay, minna. Now that we are all here there are changes to the rules this year. We are allowed ten players. Three reserves for each match. All games must be played. I'm telling you all this because you are most likely to be the ones on the team." Kunimitsu said before adding. "For today we'll just have a few friendly matches."

# I… Is this Kunimitsu? The Kunimitsu I have been friends with for all these years? # I thought as my eyes blinked really fast. There was silence till I heard Ryoma whine.

"…That means I can't go all out!" Ryoma whined.

"That's the whole point in being part of the mysterious pair Ryo-chan." Kevin said smiling.

"Fine, but that means I can't play against you at all because you and I always go all out." Ryoma said folding his arms across his chest.

"How true." Kevin said slightly down.

"NYA! I want to play against Ochibi-chan (Ryoma) and…… FUJIKO-Chan. With Oishi as my partner!" Eiji cried excitedly.

"I… I don't mind." Ryoma said pulling the rim of his cap down further. I was positive that I could see a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Saa that will be fun." Syuusuke said smiling fully.

"NE Oishi! Want to play?"

"A…Aa…… hang on, Ryoma what percentage where you using while going against Fuji and Tezuka? I asked curiously.

Ryoma stared at me blankly.

"Yesterday when you played them how much strength, power, speed, was you using?"

"Oh…Erm… 60, 40, 40."

"60 percent strength, 40 percent power and 40 percent speed?"

"Aa, my top record for running is 22 mph."

"30, 20, 50 Ryo." Kevin said handing him his racket.

"Wakatta." Ryoma said taking the racquet from Kevin and walking onto the court with Syuusuke not far behind him. Eiji dragged me on to the court across from where Ryoma and Syuusuke were waiting. Syuusuke placed his racquet on the ground and twisted it.

"Which?"

"Smooth." Eiji replied. The racquet landed on rough. Syuusuke picked his racquet up and Ryoma moved to his starting position. Syuusuke moved to the base line and served.

(A/N: Couldn't be bothered writing the match out however they only play one set.)

"S… Six four to Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-kun." Takeshi said stunned.

"NYA! Ochibi-chan, if that's only 30 percent strength, I'd hate to see one hundred percent." Eiji said shaking hands with him. Ryoma smiled and was about to pull his cap down when Syuusuke stole it.

"FUJI-SENPAI!"

"Do you hear something?"

"Fine! Syuusuke-senpai, may I have my cap back."

"Iie. I'll return it to you before we say good bye this afternoon." Syuusuke replied smiling as he placed the cap on his own head. Ryoma pouted slightly but still managed a small smile.

"RYOMA-CHAN! You didn't go over 25 percent strength or 40 percent speed." Kevin said smirking from where he was leaning against the barrier.

"Wakatta… does he still play tennis?" Ryoma asked confusing the rest of us.

"Who are you talking about Ryoma-kun?" Syuusuke asked.

"The speed demon."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Momo-senpai knows who I mean. You stole his bike."

"AH! That guy… I don't know I haven't seen them in a while. An-san may know."

"I may know what?" a female voice asked. We all looked up to the top of the benches and saw a red haired blue eyed teenage girl heading towards us.

"An-san." Takeshi said.

"heya… ECHIZEN-KUN!"

"Tachibana's imouto-san." He said nodding to her.

"AN!" she said stomping her foot.

"Iie." Ryoma said looking away.

"You're still as stubborn as ever." She said gaining a grin from him. "So what do you want to ask me Momo-san?"

"That guy I borrowed the bike off of who played tennis with your brother, does he still play tennis?"

"Aa, Kamio-kun is still playing tennis. They all are on their way here." She said just as someone called her name.

"AN-CHAN!"

"Nii-san!" she said seeing who it was.

"Have you been waiting long?" Kippei Tachibana asked as he approached his sister.

"Iie, I've just arrived." An-chan said. I saw the rest of the tennis team that we knew for three years from before hand.

"Tezuka-san." Kippei said offering Kunimitsu his hand.

"Tachibana-kun. Nice to see you again." Kunimitsu said shaking his hand.

"Echizen-kun, that match you played in England was really something. It stirred up chaos all over the region. I'm so jealous. All everyone wanted to talk about was you. I was wanting a match against you but I need to increase my play…" a long black haired teenaged boy started saying before muttering to himself.

"Shinji." Kippei said firmly, giving him a warning. Hearing Kippei's voice Shinji stopped muttering. "It's good to see you again, Echizen-kun." Kippei added.

"Aa."

"Who?" Kevin started to say before Ryoma turned to him

"Tachibana-san, Fudomine tennis captain… never seen him play except on a video." Ryoma said as he started to walk back to the barrier. Just as he was coming to the end of the court the red haired teenaged boy bumped into him. One minute he was standing and the next he was on his back while Ryoma fled to Kevin's arms. Eiji ran up to him and started to talk quietly to him.

A/N: sorry, another cliff hanger. Anyway hope it's okay. Hope you leave reviews Mika-chan.


	10. more unusual behaviour

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any of the characters that appear in the manga or anime. When my own characters appear all information is placed at the top of the page.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but all documents got deleted and then my computer broke down. Mika-chan.

"Blah" Japanese but written in English due to lack of knowledge of the Japanese language.

"Blah" German

": English:"

~Thought~

Chapter ten: more unusual behaviour and discussions?

As Ryoma cried softly into Kevin's chest Eiji rubbed small circles on Ryoma's back.

"Did Ryo-chan tell you?"

"No, just implied. I have been through something similar."

"He tends to pull people with similar problems as him self to him."

Eiji nodded slightly as the others looked at the three of them oddly. Oishi and Fuji looked concerned at the boys they loved.

Tezuka's P.O.V

I frowned slightly before gaining control.

"Minna! Let's take a ten minute break before we continue with Momoroshiro and Kevin's game."

I saw Kevin nodded his thanks to me as he directed Ryoma to a secluded area in the tennis court. Eiji went to his pack and downed half a bottle of water while the others collected themselves and went to warm up. Syuuskue stood beside me still watching Ryoma.

"Syuu?"

"Mitsu-chan, he has been hurt and badly… what can we do?"

"We can just support him just now and see where it goes after that… however he might be more open if we take it slow with him."

"But that could cause trouble for both Ryoma and us… and possibly even our families."

"It is a risk I want to take.""And me… we will have to wait and see about Ryoma then."

I nodded as I saw Ryoma slowly come back to his 'normal' self. Kevin talked softly to him before they both walked to the stands and sat not far from their half/step brother. They sat there before noticing that Ryoga was kissing Koji-san. They were soon laughing at them and were soon dodging Ryoga's pretend punches.

"Tezuka-san may we join you in the matches?" Tachibana asked.

"Yes that would be sufficed. How about a double and a single?"

"That will be fine. Kaido and Inui and singles game you."

"Only if I go against you and the other two go against your best doubles pair."

"Agreed. Kamio, Ibu, you are against Kaidõ and Inui in a doubles match."

"Hai teichou." they both replied from where they were warming up. I turned to Syuusuke and saw him watching Ryoma again.

"Go look after him Syuu. We will have time to talk tonight. " I said to him before turning to get my racquet.

"I hope so Mitsu. We have a lot to talk about. " I heard him say softly before going to the benchers and sitting beside Ryoma.

Syuusuke's P.O.V.

As I sat down beside Ryoma I took his hand and slowly drew patterns on the back of it.

"S…Syuusuke-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"W… Why are you doing that?"

"It is comforting for those that have had traumatic experiences. I found it comforting after one very bad experience."

"…Experience?"

"I don't want to speak about it just now but in time I may tell you."

"Okay." Ryoma said but didn't remove his hand from mine. As the matches continued Ryoma's hand stayed where it was and I kept glancing over at him and saw a small blush on his cheeks.

"SENPAI!"

"Yes Momo?"

"When we getting food? I'm hungry."

"Shortly Momo. We will be taking a break soon."

"He's always hungry." Ryoma said softly before taking a sip of water that Kevin had given him.

"You will be having lunch today Ryoma."

"Hai"

"Lets take an hour and a half for lunch and then we will continue the matches." Tezuka said as his match finished. I looked over at Ryoma I found him half asleep. I looked back at Tezuka and then at Ryoma and back again.

"We will go to the local burger shop and bring stuff back for everyone. Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh and Kevin, lets go." Tezuka said before going to his bag. Kevin smiled softly as Ryoma fell asleep against my shoulder.

"Are you okay with him Senpai?"

"Hai."

"I'll get his usual. Want anything special?"

"Nope. Tezuka knows what I would like."

Kevin nodded and collected his and Ryoma's wallet before joining the rest of the group. Inui went to the vending machine and got different sodas for everyone while Ryoga and Saeki went off on their own promising to be back in about half an hour.

I sat playing with Ryoma's hair as we waited on the others coming back. Inui sat writing god knows what in his note book.

"Fuji, you seem rather… intrigued with Echizen… care to explain?"

"No. why I am intrigued by Ryoma-chan is between him, Tezuka and me."

"Very well till I know more I will keep quiet."

"You will stay quiet no matter what. Our lives are private and they will stay that way till Ryoma-chan says otherwise."

"Does everything have to be Echizen's decision?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it is the way we say it is."

"And who is we?"

"Tezuka and I."

"Be that as it may we are having trouble with that team."

"I know and we can trust Ryoma-chan and Kevin. I believe that we would be able to win with them on our side."

"Syuu-senpai we are already on your side."

"Ryo-chan!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the boy that I believed to have been asleep.

"Gomen, I don't sleep well any where at the moment, any way Kev and I have always been on your side. But you are going to have to explain what Inui-senpai meant by 'that team' if you want our help."

"We'll explain it when the others are here." Inui said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose only to have them fall back down again. Ryoma leant against my shoulder and relaxed slightly. We waited another ten minutes before the others returned Kevin walked over to us and handed Ryoma his lunch.

"Three burgers, one fires and a large Ponta."

"Flavour?"

"Grape."

"Thank you." Ryoma said as he sat up straighter. Ryoga and Saeki arrived back and took their meals. Tezuka handed me mine and sat down on the left side of me.

"Ryoma asked about the team.

"We will tell them when we have finished. We don't want them going off of their food. "

"It can't be that bad. Kevin and I are use to a lot of things. " a new voice said from my right. Both Tezuka and I turned to see Ryoma looking at us. He raised an eye brow and smirked. "What? Thought you would be the only ones to learn German? "

I giggled before ruffling his hair. "You are just full of surprises Ryoma-chan."

"Of course."

"We will explain after lunch."

"Explain what?" the rest of the team asked and Fudami team asked.

"You will find out soon." Tezuka said as he and I went back to our lunches. Ryoma finished his burgers and fries before leaning back against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm round his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Norm P.o.v.

Kevin smiled softly at the sight that Ryoma and Syuusuke getting closer. He noticed Ryoga eyeing them both up while Saeki shook his head at his boyfriend.

"Nya! Fujiko-chan and ochibi-chan?" Eiji whispered from Kevin's right hand side.

"If it is I know I wouldn't stop them." Kevin replied as he saw Ryoga going to open his mouth. Saeki covered Ryoga's mouth with his hand and whispered into his ear to stop him from commenting on the P.D.A. (Public display of affection.) that Syuusuke was showing.

"Okay. Now that we have all finished I for one would like to know what we need to discuss." Kaidou said.

"As the rest of our team knows we are having some problems with the team at the high school. When we met up we decided that we would all try out for the tennis team. We defeated the original team that was there but we were not allowed to join the team as we were 'commoners' what they have not done since they joined is win any matches or tournaments. When we decided to make a new team they attacked Fuji, Kaidou and Eiji. They stole our books, bags, jackets, everything they could get their hands on. We also had problems with them trying too close down takashi-kun's father's sushi bar. They put his father in hospital for three months but they didn't count on us pulling together to help them out while Kawmura-san was in hospital." Tezuka started. "After three months we decided to take our problem to the school council but it seems that it was their parents or aunts, uncles, cousins that was on the council so we were pushed back. Sensei offered to let us use the courts after school and that's were we have been practicing since. As you may have noticed that we are also training the elementary school as well as those that are considered commoners in the high school. We want to put a stop to this and make it one team however we need the man power, support and money, we have the support but not the man power or money. We have only gotten twenty thousand yen we need more that that the equivalent of four thousand eight hundred dollars. As we have to use the courts from the elementary school we can not get a regular coach and have not had proper training since we left elementary school. If we get higher than tenth in the school exams then we are subjected to physical and emotional abuse from the 'main' tennis team at the high school."

"Is that why we haven't seen you at any of the matches?"

"Yes. As they are the main tennis team we can not take part as the rules state that there can only one team per school and for us to enter then they must be gone."

"Well we can help with the money and what do you mean you don't have the man power? You managed to get tot the finals of games before I even got here the first time. I need to know just how bad things have gotten."

"Well, they tried to get us thrown out of school when Fujiko-chan came first on the exams saying he had cheated. The teachers there gave him a new test one they made up on the spot and he passed getting ninety nine percent on the test. Then there was the time they got us bared from the school library because they didn't want us studying in there. They try and stop other students from talking to us or befriending us. We have two hundred names on one of our proposal to start a new tennis club. Then it got taken and burnt the ashes posted through Tezuka-buchou's locker."

"Okay, now why can't you get a coach?"

"when ever we go to meet one they ask what school we attended and when we tell them they all decline saying that they can't be our coach as they have a contract saying they can not be the coach for the high school or they will be ran out of town."

"But that is shit. Don't get me wrong I understand that there are big names in Tokyo but I don't think they can be any scarier than that of Atobe and Kayoko law firms and enterprise."

"Defiantly not Kayoko enterprise I'm surprised Baa-chan hasn't said anything… unless… ne Ryoga, what has Oji-san said?"

"Just that he had to talk to oba-san and that hopefully he would have less time on his hands as baa-chan had wanted him to look into something that concerned a colleuge of hers."

"… 'Tou-san works for Kayoko enterprise and said that the head had just returned from three years of being away." Oishi said looking confused.

Syuusuke's eyes widened slightly before looking down at Ryoma.

"Hmm?"

"Sneaky little Ryoma-chan."

"Why is Ryoma-kun sneaky senpai?"

"Okka-san's maiden name is Kayoko. She is the head of the Kayoko enterprise and she met dad in America when he was pursuing his career and when Okka-san was in Business University."

"Y-Your mother is my dad's employer?"

"Wait if your parents are rich why do you live in that small house?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yes Oishi-senpai Okka-san is you dad's boss. And the house belonged to Granma Kayoko which mum inherited when Granma died."

"Then why did your dad play tennis?"

"Ah, well I don't know exactly however I think it had to do with something like he wanted to earn his name or something like that… what do you think nii-kun?"

"Its possible chibisuke however like you I have no idea why he started tennis. We should ask him tonight." Ryoga said as he hugged Saeki.

"What about when you play tennis ochibi-chan?"

"I wanted to beat oyaji's record and hold the number one place for singles and represent Japan in every major event possible."

"Can you do that?"

"Aa, both Okka-san and oyaji are Japanese even though they lived in America I can still play for Japan as it is my home country. I was born here but we move across to America for mum to finish her degree."

"Okay let's start our matches again. Momoshiro you are up against Kevin-kun and Kaidou you are up against Tachibana if that is okay."

Tachibana nodded as he gathered up his racquet.

"Teichou?" Ryoma said looking up at Tezuka.

"Hmm?"

"Am I going to be playing again today?"

"Would you like to?"

"I want to but… May I go against Oishi-senpai in a singles match?"

"Oishi?"

"I don't mind. It would be nice to see some more of his new techniques but it would also give me the experience of a top player in the world.""I forgot to ask you Echizen san what is your ranking now last I heard it was fourth." Inui said looking through one of his many notebooks.

"I'm currently at number one however Kevin is in second place and it could change in a few months time depending on the Japanese national tennis cup."

"Have you won that one yet?"

"I haven't been in the country when it was on so I am hoping that now I am here for good I can play in the tournament."

"Oyaji has already put in for you to compete the forms for you to fill out should be arriving with in the next week." Ryoga said as Saeki stood up. He took his wallet out and headed for the vending machine only to be blocked when he got within two meters of the machine.

"Well, well if it isn't the commoners…"

A/N: my internet connection was down today (14/4/2010) so I typed this up instead. I will hope fully have it up soon when my internet connection is fixed. Virgian media are taking for ever to fix it. Have had no connection since ten this morning and really want the net up again. Mika-chan.


	11. the other team and plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis

Chapter 11: The other team and plans.

"Well, well if it's the commoners..."

Ryoma looked up to see a group of eight men standing not far from Saeki. He turned to Fuji to see Sapphire blues eyes showing.

"Ne... Syuusuke-senpai who are they?" Ryoma asked slightly confused.

"Who are we? We are the tennis team of hoya High school. The real team."

"Hoya... Is that not the school you g to Syuusuke-senpai?"

"Hai Ryo-chan."

"What do they mean Real team? They don't even have matching uniforms. All Teams must have matching uniforms to compete in the regional, national and all other games in between. It's the third rule in the book." Ryoma said slightly confused.

"Demo Koneko, they DON'T compete... Not at our level anyway." Syuusuke said quietly leaning into him slightly.

"YOUR level is below us. Remember that Peasant."

"...Why are you calling Syuusuke-senpai a peasant? He is one of the more wealthier students just by his photos."

"How did you know that Koneko?"

"Who do you think sponsors you?"

"Kayoko... Koneko! Why did you …..."

"Because I like your photo's Shu-senpai. Okaa-san and I sponsor many young artists or companies. Taka-san's dad's sushi restaurant, your photo displays, Youth tennis clubs and Karate clubs. Then there is Oyaji's company that he and Ryoga run in their spare time."

"OI! Don't ignore us!"

"... Mada mada Da ne." Ryoma said turning away from them. One of the men went to pull Ryoma only to fine Syuusuke and Kunimitsu standing in front of him.

"Touch him and I will hurt you." Kunimitsu and Syuusuke said together. Ryoga walked up t them and looked down his nose at them.

"Touch my otooto and I will put you in the hospital." Ryoga said making the guy in front of him quiver in fear.

"Why should we not touch the boy?"

"Touching him will cause you a world of pain and our Okaa-san will personally see that you are sued if you cause him any harm." Ryoga and Kevin said.

Syuusuke directed Ryoma away from them when he heard something to his right he saw a familiar man standing there.

"Ore-sama doesn't like the sound of that."

"Oro, Monkey King... Why you here?"

"I heard you were back. And I came to see if the rumour's were true."

"Well they are. Kevin-kun is also came."

"...Smith-kun. It has been a while."  
"Aa, How have you been Atobe-san?"

"Not bad, not bad. However I haven't seen any of you at the games recently." Atobe said turning to Kunimitsu.

"Atobe..."

"They wouldn't be there they aren't even on the tennis team." the arrogant young man from before said.

"...Did I permit you to talk to me, peasant? Ore-sama doesn't even remember acknowledging you. Tezuka, who are these peasants?"

"They are the people that are currently in charge of the tennis club at Hoya. They are the ones that made sure we couldn't compete for the past two years."

"... These low life peasants are the leaders of the tennis club? How can this be? They are not every... how do I put it... Tennis like."

"I said the same." Ryoma said.

"then why are they in charge of the tennis club?"

"Money, power, family. Take your pick."  
"...they can't have as much money as any of you."

"I said the same as well so they must have connections on the school committee. That's probably how they are in charge of the tennis club... Kuni-senpai I have an idea. We should head to my house. Nanako-san said she would cook us a large meal today. All my team is invited. Minna gomen but we don't have that much space so we will see you soon hai?"

"Aa, brat. See you soon."

"Monkey king..." Ryoma muttered under his voice. He picked up his bag and turned to Kunimitsu to see him looking at the other team. "Boucho ikko. We shouldn't waste time on them."

"Koneko is right Kuni-kun. Besides I think you will enjoy the idea that Koneko has come up with."

"How would you know what the chibi is thinking?" The arrogant captain asked before realising that they were not listening to him but leaving.

Ryoma and Takeshi lead them all to Ryoma's house. As they entered they saw a white and black blur heading towards Ryoma. Ryoma dropped his bag and caught the white and black blur which turned out to be Ryoma's cat, Karupin.

"Karupin." Ryoma said softly as he began petting him gently as he entered the hall way leaving his bag in the doorway. Ryoga laughed before picking up the bag and putting it to the side.

"Come on in. just leave your shoes there and grab a pair of slippers. Okka-san, Tadaima."

"Orkaira Ryoga-kun, Kevin-kun, Ryoma-chan."

"Ryoma won't answer 'Kaa-san. He's busy petting Karupin."

"Sheesh, that boy never changes... Orr, who is this?"

"Senpai-tachi." Kevin replied.

"Heh, there is so many of you."

"It would have been more had minna had their way." Ryoga replied. "Chibisuke said something about them having a get together soon but somewhere else as we didn't have enough room to sit everyone."

"Good I don't want the house run through by kids... Well go into the living room dinner will be soon."

Kunimitsu blinked. "That is Echizen Nanjirou? He is everything Ryoma said he would be."

"This is him on his best behaviour. Ryoma threatened him when he suggested bringing you all over."

"Threatened him?"

"Ryoma has threatened to burn all of his magazines and stop all subscriptions and asked all the shop owners and staff to not sell him any of the magazines."

"Magazines?"

"He is a hentai... Major. He even reads it in the morning in front of our cousin." Ryoga said as he showed them into the living room. They found Ryoma leaning against a sofa. Kunimitsu and Syuusuke quickly sat either side of Ryoma and made him feel safe. Kevin lay on the ground in front of the table while Ryoga leant against the table. Oishi and Eiji shared a chair while the rest found somewhere else to sit. Karupin looked up at Syuusuke as he placed a hand on Ryoma's head.

"Nya."

"Kawaii." Syuusuke said as he petted Karupin on his head. Only when he got a loud purr from Karupin was it that Ryoma looked up at him.

"How... How did you know his favourite spot?"

"I don't know I just scratched behind his ear."

"That cat is weird." Nanjirou said from his position on the last chair.

"No he just doesn't like you teasing him. If you would treat him nicely then he wouldn't bite you or scratch you. 'Kaa-san, what's for dinner?"

"I need you to make your sushi, Nanako-chan is making Tempura and I am making Tonkatsu (Tonkatsu are deep fried pork cutlets, served with either shredded cabbage or rice.)"

"...Echizen-kun's Sushi?"

"Aa, Ryoma-chan is the best at making sushi in the family. He is one f the few that picks anything up after seeing it twice." Rinko explained. Ryoma stood and handed Karupin to Syuusuke before going to the kitchen. Taka-san followed Ryoma into the kitchen to see how he made Sushi. Taka came out five minutes later looking stunned.

"Taka-san?"

"Sugoi deus. Ryoma-kun sugoi deus. He is very fast at making Sushi and made them look like they are from a top chef." Taka-san said as he sat back down.

"Aa, Ryoma-chan is our prodigy. However he hates it when we point it out to him."

"Okaa-san, sushi's ready and in the fridge." Ryoma said coming back into the room.

"Okay Nanako-chan and I will take over now." Rinko said as the two females stood up. The males all started talking about tennis.

"Ne Ryo-chan, what was your idea?"

"Oh! Okay, first off how much do we need to run the club?"

"Roughly 550,000 yen."

"Okay. Then Kevin and I have a suggestion. We will split what is in our bank accounts by half and put it into a bank account and that account will be given to Tezuka Kunimitsu, who will have control of the bank account for everything for the club. Ah, don't speak yet." Ryoma said as Kunimitsu opened his mouth. "After we do that we challenge the other team. Once the agree, and they will, we get Oyaji to train us for the future competitions that we will have after we beat the other team. We will need signatures from the current students that want to join the club but can't I know all the first years will want to... could we go Co-ed?"

"Co-ed?"

"Er... of Mixed tennis. Mae and Female..."

"Chotto, Ryo-chan, if we do that then it will be a bit more and there is only one changing room."

"No mixed clubs are the same the only problem I see is the changing rooms however we will need to talk to Aka-San."

"Aka-San?" all of the club members asked.

"oh... er she is Headmistress of the school and my aunt..."

"Honto?"

"Aa, demo I don't think she remembers me."

"She will when she sees you. Baka iboshimai-chan." Nanjirou muttered.

"... Wait she is your younger sister?"

"Half sister but sister any way."

"Oke. Anyway If we join the clubs together then there is more chance that there will be a lot more people signing up. If there are girls that want to compete then we can assign a female teichou and fuko-teichou. They will help with the rankings however all training will be together... Ryoga nii-san will need to help us as well." Ryoma said looking to Ryoga who nodded. "any way after we have set up the clubs I would hope we could recruit more into the clubs just not those that look down on other players... so we have the money for the cub, equipment, coach and sign up sheets... anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Kunimitsu said. "Inui?"

"No that is everything."

"Any questions?"

"Aa, just how much are we talking?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, if I don't half my account then I could have a mansion in every country without having a mortgage to repay. If I half it then I could buy a American mansion and not have to work for at least ten years. So if I half mine and Kevin halves his the cub should be able to run for ten to twelve years if the tennis balls are replaced twice a year and nets the same. If it is more then you are talking eight or nine."

"*Whistle* that is a lot of money."

"That's not including his inheritance."

"Inheritance?"

"Aa, He is the heir to Kayoko and the Echizen companies. Ryoga can't inherit as his mother and I didn't marry however he can get twenty percent of the company as he is my son."

"... Do they not need heirs to carry on the line?"

"No. I know my boys don't like females. Known since we were here the first time. I can't really force them to marry a woman no matter how much I would like a daughter-in law, instead I will end up with four son-in laws."

"...Four?"

"Aa, Four."

"Nanjirou-kun." Rinko said in a dangerous coming into the living room.

"R-Rinko-san..."

"Not another word."

"H-hai."

"Dinner is ready please take a seat around the table." Rinko said indicating to the larger table in the room next to them.

Nanjirou took his position at the head of the table with Ryoga next to him then Kunimitsu, Ryoma, Syuusuke, Oishi, Eiji, Nanako, Rinko, Inui, Kaido, Taka, Takeshi and Saeki. Nanako served rice for everyone while Rinko placed the Tonkatsu in front f them. The sushi was in the middle of the table for everyone to help themselves as was the tempura.

Syuusuke started putting sushi on Ryoma's plate and took Kunimitsu's and started doing the same.

"... Fuji-kun, why are you..."

"Oh, Gomen, I tend to do this for my siblings in the house."

"Aa."

"Syuusuke-senpai, Kunimitsu-senpai, I made something for you." Ryoma said before standing up and going to the fridge. He puled two boxes out before returning to the dinning area. He paced the boxes on the table before handing one to each of them. Kunimitsu looked at the box before looking at Ryoma and back again. Syuusuke opened it and gasped.

"Y... You made this for me Ryo-chan?"

"Aa." Ryoma said blushing slightly. Syuusuke placed the box down before puling Ryoma into a hug.

"Arigatou Ryo-chan."

Kunimitsu opened his and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Arigatou Ryoma." Kunimitsu said placing it on the table and placing a hand on Ryoma's head.

"Nya? What was it that ochibi-chan made?"

"Our favourite Sushi."

"Nya! That's so sweet."

Ryoma blushed even more before turning to see Syuusuke smiling down at him. Ryoma returned the smile before turning back to his meal. Rinko and Nanako shared a smile before turning back to their own meals.

After dinner was finished and the table had been cleared Nanjirou took the boys out to the back garden.

"If we are going t train you we should get to know each other." Nanjirou said leaning against the porch support. "So who wants to go first?"

"NYA! I will. I am Kikumaru Eiji. I am seventeen years old. I am an acrobatic payer in the 'Golden Pair'. I like the colour red, brushing my teeth, pets and Oishi. My favourite foods are omelette rice, fried shrimp and Shaved ice. I have two older sisters and two older brothers. I don't like it when people get hurt playing Tennis or when people attack them."

"Hmm, oke next."

"Ano... I am Kawamura Takashi, I am a power player. I use Hadoukyuu and became the number 1 power player in Japan two years ago. My dream is to become the best Sushi chef in Japan and run the restaurant for my dad."

"Sushi man... Next."

"Inui Sadaharu. Data tennis player. The only one to beat my data play is Ryoma-kun. I have two powerful, fast serves. Sonic and Waterfall. I like creating juice and collecting data on players. Ryoma-kun and Fuji-kun are the only two I can never get accurate data on."

"Data man. Next."

"Momoshiro Takeshi. Sixteen years old. I like burgers and playing tennis I have two brothers . I am a power payer. I use a lot of dunk smashes but I also have 'insight' I have only been able to use it once since gaining it. I can pay doubles but not as well as the golden pair. My double partners are Inui-senpai and Mamushi."

"Mamushi?"

"Him." Takeshi said pointing to Kaido.

"Aa... Oke. Next."

"Oishi Shuichiro. Second part of the Golden pair..."

"Also known as the mother hen of the group."Inui added

"Aa... I have three specialist moves, moon volley drop volley and Oishi territory. Eiji and I have learnt many formations, the one we use the most is Austrailian formation. We can go into Synchronization."

"Hmm, Next."

"Kaido Kaoru, fshuuu, my favourite shot is Snake..."

"Snake?"

"Buggy Whip shot but faster." Ryoma explained.

"Ah oke."

"Boomerang Snake, short snake, reverse Snake, Tornado Snake. I can also use Hadoukyuu but add a curve to is. I train ;longer than most here. I like cats."

"... Oke. Next."

"Fuji Syuusuke. Four years old."  
"Four?"  
"I am a leap year baby. I was born on the twenty ninth of February. I have an older sister Yumiko and a younger brother, Yutta. I am a Tensai on the tennis court. I have nine counters. I am usually in singles but I can play doubles. Usually with Eiji and Taka-san. I like wasabi, curry, Ryoma, Kunimitsu and Yutta. I don't like anyone who hurts Ryoma, Yutta or Kunimitsu."

"... I don't want to know. Next."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. All rounder player. I have a shot that does not bounce but spin to the net called Zero-shiki drop shot. I can also use it in a drop shot. My favourite subject is Japanese History. I like eel sushi and I don't like anyone that hurts people with tennis equipment."

"Next."

"... Oyaji, there is only me left."

"No favouritism Boya."

"Usu. Echizen Ryoma, fifteen years old. I like Karupin, ponta, buchou and Syuusuke-senpai. I don't like being woke up, English or Oyaji's taunts. I am an all rounder player and can adapt in any situation."

"Mo what about us Ryoma?" Takeshi asked.

"You are all my friends but I like like buchou and Syuusuke-senpai." Ryoma said softly. Syuusuke smiled before puling Ryoma onto his lap causing him to give a yelp of surprise.

"We like you that way too Ryo-chan." Syuusuke said softly into his ear.

The rest of the club blinked before Eiji gave a whistle and Takeshi coughed slightly.

"Wait you missed out Kevin, Ryoga and Echizen-san." Saeki said.

"... So we did. Kevin, you're up."

"Hai. Echizen-Smith Kevin. Fifteen years old. All rounder player. I like Karupin, my new family and I have a crush already. I don't like drunks and anyone that hurts my family."

"Echizen Ryoga. Twenty years old. I am an all rounder as well. I co-own Oyaji's new company and I have a dream to make Ryoma the best in the tennis world."

"Eto, Echizen Nanjirou, ex professional player. Trained by Oba-san, you will know her as Ryuzaki. Like porno magazines and looking after the shrine. Don't like Karupin or when Rinko-san takes away my magazines."

"...Hentai." Ryoma, Ryoga and Kevin said as one.

"Maa, maa Ryo-chan. Everyone has their own preference."

"Demo I don't want to see those magazines around the house." Ryoma said giving a pouting kitten look to Syuusuke. Syuusuke smiled before kissing the top of Ryoma's head before placing ryoma's head against his shoulder.

"We should be heading home now. We have school in the morning and you know how the sensei's get when we are late."

"It's our first day at Hoya high as well. We will need to tell Aka-san first thing though."  
"Hai. Ja ne." Takeshi said leading most of the team out. Kunimitsu and Syuusuke looked at each other before looking at Ryoma. They stood and placed Ryoma on the ground. They all walked to the front door where Syuusuke and Kunimitsu put their shoes on before turning to Ryoma, who was looking down.

"Ryoma, as you know we are together however we want you to join us."

"Huh?"

"We want you to be our partner. You, Syuusuke and I. All three of us. We will give you as much time as you want so just think about it just now ne?"

Ryoma looked at them before blinking twice. "I don't need to think about it. I meant what I said to Oyaji and Momo-senpai. I like you like you. I want to be with you two both demo..."

"Ryoma what ever it is we will help you. We have helped before for Jirou and myself and we will do it again." Syuusuke said. Ryoma nodded.

"It may take some time but oke."

Syuusuke placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back so Kunimitsu could do the same.

"We will be here to pick you up tomorrow morning, Ryo-chan." they said before walking out of the house towards their own houses. Ryoma blushed again before heading to his room where he collapsed onto his bed with a smile on his face.

He quickly changed in to his Pj's before falling asleep on his bed.

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. If there are spelling mistakes it is due to the fact that I have dyslexia and no proof reader. If any one is a is a beta that likes yaoi and would like to proof read for me please PM me and I will get back to you Mika-chan.


	12. New school

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 12: New School

~...Blah...~ =writing/texting.

**Blah**= English

Ryoma stretched before turning to look at his clock to find it half four, which he found odd as he never woke before half six. He then looked at his phone to find it flashing. He opened it up to see that he had a message from Syuusuke.

~Morning Koneko, time to wake. We will be there at six. Syuu-chan.~

Ryoma blinked before smirking. He stretched again before sitting up. He went about his morning routine and woke Kevin on his way down the stairs. Kevin joined him in the kitchen twenty minutes later. They made sure their bags were packed and ready for the day. Kevin grunted whenever Ryoma spoke to him. The door bell rang exactly at six. Ryoma and Kevin picked up their bags and went to meet Kunimitsu and Syuusuke. Syuusuke hugged Ryoma upon seeing him before smiling at Kevin.

"It's no use engaging him in any kind of conversation Syuu-senpai. He can't function without caffeine and Kaa-san doesn't buy any form of caffeine." Kevin explained

"We will stop at the coffee shop on the way. Maybe he will be more awake in half an hour. We have till half seven to get to class but it is safer for us if we turn up early as we can not be attacked or caught or even harmed on the way to school." Syuusuke replied.

"Okay. We will have to be up and awake more often now. Oyaji has put us forward to represent Japan in the next grand open. We need to start training for it now." Kevin said

"So like what Ryoma did when he went to the U.S. Open?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Hai, except that we will be in Australia." Kevin said.

"Well, if this plan goes our way then I will have no problem with it... so he really can't function without caffeine in the morning?" Kunimitsu asked.

"That's correct. I usually buy a couple of the cold coffee from the vending machine on our way to school." Kevin said as Syuusuke directed Ryoma to the coffee shop. As they stepped in Ryoma's eyes opened wider before he headed straight for the line digging into his pockets for his money. Syuusuke giggled before joining the line behind Ryoma and placed his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"My treat Ryoma-kun. You are going to need to be awake for later in any way. Is everything organised?"

"Yeah... I think." Ryoma said before looking at Kevin.

"We just need to phone the coach just before we enter the room so he can get there when we need him to be there. Other than that yes." Kevin replied.

Syuusuke ordered four coffees to go and they waited five minutes before their coffees were ready. Each of them grabbed their coffee before leaving. Kevin and Ryoma where shown to the office by Syuusuke and Kunimitsu to introduce them to their teacher.

"Sensei?" Kunimitsu said as he opened the door.

"T-Tezuka-kun? What can I do for you?"

"This is Echizen, Kevin and Echizen, Ryoma they are starting today and need to know what room to go to." Kunimitsu said

"... What class are you in?" the teacher asked

"... How should we know? We only moved here." Kevin said confused. "Should someone not know what class we are in?"

"They are correct and they are in my class." a young red haired, blue eyed woman said from their left. Kevin and Ryoma looked at the lady before Ryoma smiled. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Now Ryoma-chan that is not how you should greet your teacher."

"Kyo-baa-san, this is how I have always greeted you." Ryoma replied

"True but we are at school there for you are my student and I am your teacher. When I visit we are Aunt and Nephew. Now introduce me like a good nephew." 'kyo' said with laughter in her voice.

"Hai, Kyo-baa-san. This is Echizen-smith Kevin, my Aniki. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, Senpai, and Fuji Syuusuke, senpai. Kev, buchou, Fuji-san this is my second Aunt, Tsubasa Kyoko, Maths teacher and sister to Oyaji." Ryoma said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you Tsubasa-sensei." the other three said bowing slightly.

"And you three. Ryo-chan talks a lot about you all. Let me grab my papers and we will head to class. Thank you for guiding my wayfaring nephew... nephews here. I know they would have been lost without help."

"Ryoma-kun has always been like that since we known him." Syuusuke said smiling. "We would like to talk to Headmistress Aka if possible."

"Hai, Nee-san will be free about half nine. I am sure sensei will allow you out at that time." Kyoko said looking at the teacher that Kunimitsu had addressed earlier, who quickly nodded before writing Syuusuke and Kunimitsu a note to get them out of class for half nine. Kyoko grabbed her papers before directing the boys to the stairs. Syuusuke and Kunimitsu heading down the stairs while Ryoma and Kevin followed Kyoko to their class room.

"How is the old fool?" Kyoko asked  
"Same as always. He will be here later on today even if he doesn't know it yet." Ryoma replied

"Oh my cunning little nephew. I have missed you. What have you been up to then?" Kyoko asked.

"Tennis, sleeping, eating, reading, travelling. The normal." Ryoma and Kevin replied in unison causing Kyoko to giggle.

"I will be having words with Nii-san when I see him." Kyoko said before opening the door. "Take your seats." She called as she entered into the room with Kevin and Ryoma following her in.

"ECHIZEN!" a familiar voice cried out as they entered the room

"SILENCE" Kyoko said before turning to the board writing up Ryoma and Kevin's names before turning back to the class. "This is Echizen-Smith Kevin."

"Dozo." Kevin said bowing his head slightly.

"And this is Echizen Ryoma."

"Cheezze." Ryoma said smirking slightly.

"They are new to this school but they have been brought up in Japan before travelling for a while. They are a head in their studies which is why they are in this class..." Kyoko said before cries called through out the class.

"Why? What class should they be in?"

"Dozo Echizen-Smith Kevin, fifteen years old, I play tennis and I like strawberry cake." Kevin said

"Dozo Echizen Ryoma, fifteen years old, I play tennis as well and I love my cat." Ryoma said

"EH! They should be in junior high!" An abnoxious girl said.

"**While I should be in Junior high I am too advanced for them and I can keep up with Inui and still leave you all behind.**" Ryoma said glaring at the girl causing her to flinch sightly.

"Now Ryoma, don't antagonise them." Kyoko said

"Hai B... Sensei." Ryoma replied.

"Take a seat beside Momoshiro-kun, Kevin and Ryoma take a seat beside Kaidou-kun." Kyoko said to the boys.

"Hai sensei." they replied before heading to their assigned seats.

"Kaidou-senpai." Ryoma said quietly as he sat down.

"Ryoma-kun." Karou replied.

Kyoko took the roll call before beginning her lesson. Lessons dragged in for Ryoma, who kept yawning and almost fell asleep in English had it not been for Karou nudging him.

"Domo, Kaidou-senpai."

"You're welcome. Are you sitting with us at lunch?"

"Aa. Kev and I have to buy our lunch before we join you though."  
"That is fine. We Have to do the same. Momo will go to the bakery if you want to join him."

"I can't stand that bread. I am going to the canteen as is Kevin. If we don't like it then Nanako-san said she would make our lunch for us."

Karou nodded before the door opened.

"Ryoma-kun!" Syuusuke called seeing him.

"Senpai?"Ryoma said looking up.

"Time for lunch, come on Kaidou, Momo, Kevin." Syuusuke said

"Already senpai? I thought we had another lesson?" Momo asked.

"Aka-sensei wants to see us all. She has given you four, Inui, Oishi and Eiji as well as Tezuka permission to leave for now. We have time to get lunch before meeting with her." Syuusuke explained as he slung an arm around Ryoma's shoulder. Many of the girls, who were watching with interest cried out in anguish.

"...Can I help you girls?"

"How do you know this child, Fuji-senpai?"

"Hm? Ryoma-kun?"

"Yes this brat."

"Ryoma-kun and I go way back. I have known him since he was Twelve. He, as well as the others I mentioned were on the same tennis team and he and Kevin had to go to America with their parents." Syuusuke said directing Ryoma to the door before leaving the class room.

"Syuu-senpai is a liar."

"It is only a white lie, Ryoma-chan. They don't need to know the truth." Syuusuke said smiling before directing the group to canteen.

A/N: I know it has been three months and I am really sorry but I have been taking driving lessons and working five days straight. I am away for two weeks to Cyprus and I have been forbidden to take my laptop with me so I will update as soon as I can when I get back Mika-chan.


End file.
